Breakfast Meetings
by malloyfan
Summary: Three meetings, one discovery


~Breakfast Meetings~

Disclaimer:  Well, they refused my very generous offer of $1.95, so they still belong to WB, JW, and NBC.

Pairing: L/M

Rating: PG

Summary:  Three pre-breakfast surprises.

AN: It's stupid, but I just had it in my brain.

~~~~~~~

You know, I just find this enormously funny.  From the looks on their faces I guessing that Daddy and Margaret don't share that opinion, but still I think it's funny.  Especially, Margaret standing there in Daddy's pajamas.  Wait a second, I gave him those pajamas!  Oh, this is just too funny.

I mean, all I did was decide to surprise my father by stopping by for breakfast, but it looks like Margaret stopped by first.  In fact, several hours ago.  I've got a feeling that's why Daddy looked so relaxed when he opened the door.

I can tell he's worried that I'm upset, but I'm really not.  I love Margaret.  I have since I was young and she started working for Daddy.  I think that she wonderful for him.  She makes him toe the line better than anybody and I really think that she could make him happy.  He's probably thinking that I've jumped to a conclusion: namely that this is not a new thing.  But, with all the Daddy did, i.e. the pills and the booze, I don't think he ever cheated on Mom.  And, I can guarantee that Margaret would never have been a part of it.  She'd never been able to look at Mom without turning the shade of red, which she currently has turned.

Well, I just can't help myself, I start laughing as my father tries to stumble through an explanation.

They are just staring at me as I laugh my head off, but the truth is I find it funny.  Once I'm gotten myself together, I'm going to invite myself to breakfast.  We can talk everything out then.  That should be a good laugh! Ha!

~~~~~~~

You know that feeling when you've been caught making out by your father or a teacher?  Well, magnify that by 1000 and you'll know exactly how I feel right now!  I just got caught by the President of the United States.  

Leo and I have been together for a while now, but the only person that knows is Mallory.  Leo thought that it was important that she know, but she beat us to it by showing up for breakfast one morning.  She laughed till she was blue in the face, but I'd take that over the screaming that the President is doing.  You know, he's turning really red.  That's probably not good for him.

Anyhow, we were just kissing.  Leo's got this thing: he needs one really good kiss in the morning and he's a complete professional all day.  If he doesn't get that kiss, he tends to get handsy at some point, which can cause problems at the office.  Thus, every morning before we leave home (yeah, Leo's practically been living at the townhouse, which is something else that only Mallory knows), he gets one good one.  And, in his opinion, being at the Farmhouse in Manchester is no reason to stop tradition.  If only he had picked someplace other than the breakfast nook!  He really should have known that everyone would be down for breakfast pretty soon.

Now, the President and Leo are screaming at each other.  And, you know neither of them should be that red color.  If I could just get them to sit down to breakfast and talk rationally, everything will be fine.  That should be easy enough! HA!

~~~~~~~

You know, I don't think Josh was that white when he was shot.  He is really, really white.  I think he's also lost the ability to speak.  Of course, I should be mad.  I mean, how often has Josh shown up at 5 AM with breakfast for my Margaret?  She's never told me anything about it, but I don't think it's a new thing.  Not that I think they are anymore than friends, but what I need to concentrate on is getting Josh to breathe.

Well, maybe this is better than Mal and the President's reactions.  Mal laughed till she turned blue, the President scream till he turned red, and Josh just turned white.  How patriotic: red, white and blue!  

I lead Josh into the living room and call to Margaret that Josh is here.  We don't want her walking out of her shower unprepared for guests, now do we?

Josh is being to blink again, which is a good thing.  Now, I just have to explain Margaret and me to him without him stopping breathing again.  Well, if I got the President to accept it, this should be easy enough.  The hard part should be convincing him not to go running to Donna with either the gossip or a half-baked idea about their own relationship.  That won't be a problem, I'm sure! Ha!


End file.
